Sweet Dreams and Nightmares
by xoSilverstarxo
Summary: Take a peek into the dreams and nightmares of your favorite charaters. Ranging from the random, to the dramatic, to the "terrifying". R&R!
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE OF GEORGE'S DREAM!

Fred and I were on our way to History of Magic, the most boring class in the history of magic, when the craziness started.

First Dumbledore walked around the corner, singing some song about Soulja Boys and doing a dance.

Than we noticed Snape sprinting down the corridor, followed quickly by Lee Jordan , who was holding a jumbo-sized bottle of shampoo and another bottle of conditioner.

"You need to wash your hair! It's so greasy!" Lee Jordan screamed.

"Never!" Snape screamed. They soon vanished at the end of the hall, running swiftly down the stairs towards the dungeon.

Suddenly, Harry skipped out of a classroom, smiling.

"I'm Harry Potter, the marvelous Harry Potter!"he bellowed.

I was pondering the randomness of what was happening, when I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I spun around to see Angelina.

"George............ I have a confession" she whispered.

"Ok , go ahead and tell me what it is."

"Well I...You see... The thing is....Um..."Angelina stuttered.

"Any day now Ange" I said, tapping my foot.

" I might have accidently given Alicia some sugar..."

" What do you mean you might have?" Fred asked.

" I did" she said.

"CRAP! Do you want her to destroy the school? You know how she gets when she's hyper"I said, my voice possibly a little bit louder than normal .

"Well, it's a long story but basically I lost her so yeah... you have to help me find her,preferably before she does something crazy" Angelina said.

That's when we all heard a loud _BOOM!_ from downstairs, right around where the potions room is.

Looks like we were too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I haven't been on lately, but I'm trying to get on more frequently. Anyway's here's Chapter Two and my first post of the decade!

**George's Dream Part Duex**

Angelina,Fred, and I all procedded to run down the stone stairs full speed, like we were starring in some sort of Muggle action movie.

"Alicia!" Angelina screeched as we slid into the Potions room.

Snape's room was in shambles. His desk was broken, papers scattered across the floor, and potion ingredients spread out everywhere. Obviously, Alicia had attempted to make a potion, that has exploded and consequently destroyed the potions room.

"I didn't mean to!" Alicia cried, stumbling towards us,looking a complete mess. "It was an accident, you guys have to hide me before Snape finds out." Alicia's eyes were quickly filling with tears, and she had a sad,innocent puppy dog look on her face.

" We shall hide you in the Forbidden Forest" Fred said, confidently taking her arm and leading us all up the dark stairway and outside the castle.

" Because nothing bad could possibly happen to us in the Forbidden Forest" Angelina said sarcastically, relunctedly following our group into the dark forest.

" So how long are we going to hide from Snape in here?" I said, sitting on a fallen log. "After all, we can't live in the Forbidden forest forever" I reasoned.

" But if we return Snape is going to kill me!" Alicia exclaimed.

" However, if we stay in this forest for much longer, who knows what will kill us" Angelina said,taking a seat next to me on the log.

" True...." Alicia said. " But Snape...."

" Alicia!" came a belowing voice from behind us. Of course, it was none other than Professor Severus Snape. Just our luck.

" It was an accident!" Alicia cried, tears streaming down her face as she backed away from Snape.

" A thousand points from Gryffindor!No Quidditch until you graduate! Dentention every night! I will lock you in the darkest dunegon where nobody can hear your screams!" Snape boomed, walking towards a terrified Alicia.

"Never!" said yet another new arrival.

We all spun around again, to see Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He took quick steps towards Snape, withdrew his wand, and pointed it straight at Snape's face. We all gasped in unison, expecting an epic duel to break out between the chosen one and the Potions master. Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry, and was about to utter his first spell, when out of nowhere came Lee Jordan.

Lee Jordan charged towards Snape and tackled him.

"Wash your hair!" he said, shoving the bottles of shampoo and conditioner in Snape's terrified face.

THE END OF GEORGE'S RANDOM DREAM.

The next chapter will be about Ron's dramatic dream. Featuring appearences from Hagrid,Draco, the famous Harry Potter, and of course, Snape.


End file.
